This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a large pull type farm implement to a farm field for work. Existing methods of transporting large pull type implements to the field generally include hauling the implement on a trailer, or pulling the implement sideways on wheels, or folding the implement to make it narrow enough to pull down the roadway. Usually the trailer method is not convenient, it requires loading the trailer, something to pull the trailer, unloading from the trailer and hooking up to the tractor. Secondly putting a wheels on a implement to pull it sideways sometimes is not practical by design and causes problems in the field work. The third method of folding a implement can cause design problems and additional expense, and can cause the implement to be inferior to nonfolding implements.